Hoshi's Life
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Takes place after the Series Finale' on UPN.


_Disclaimer: I am making no money from this...Gene Roddenberry's creation, inspiring more creation...long live the hope of a better day, so that we all may live in peace as one mankind...to explore the universe and beyond!! _

She was all of only twenty-two years old when she joined the crew as a Senior, Bridge officer on the first Enterprise. Ensign at the time, they'd arrived back to Earth as heroes for destroying the Xindi, had their shore leave and they were back to exploring the farthest reaches of the galaxy. They had discovered yet another new culture, the Betazoids, a telepathic race that came to respect the humans' need for privacy. The majority of the Senior Staff went on a diplomatic mission on Betazed. Most of the crew was granted shore leave, leaving only a skeleton crew to man the Enterprise, when the Andorians attacked. Sparks flew throughout the bridge, Hoshi had been thrown from the Command Chair, to find that the helmsman and the tactical ensign were both dead. Klaxons where blaring with the red lights flashing, Hoshi got herself up to the helm and rerouted all the stations on the bridge to her control, another volley of enemy fire jolted her but she was able to take up defense maneuvers, she had to fire phasers as she got the Enterprise out of there, she tried to hail the Captain and the rest but communications from ship to planet where gone. She polarized the plating and shields, but they were still taking some big time hits, she had called down to Engineering to find out only the senior Engineer was in there and alive, just barely, she found that she need to reroute some of the unnecessary power to the engines to be able to mount an offensive. But to accomplish that the senior Engineer would have to crawl into a Jefferey's tube that was flooded with so much radiation he'd only be able to do what was necessary before he'd collapse dead to the deck. He needed not explain the last part, Hoshi instinctively knew what would happen; but it was going to allow her to mount an offensive and get the Enterprise into a position to be repaired. She did not hesitate she ordered him to his death, knowing her obligation was to the ship, it's remaining crew, and it's crew members left on Betazed. After the Engineer reported everything was ready, Hoshi sent the Enterprise into warp point five and swung around so fast and returned that the Andorians never realized what was happening before seeing a torpedo coming straight at them only leaving enough time for their eyes to widening before being destroyed.

Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato, brought the starship back one and into orbit they were once in, she took damage and causality reports as they came in and after turning off the red-alert. No one could get to the bridge, yet. Of the crew compliment of two-hundred and fifty, two-hundred were on Betazed enjoying shore leave or were in a diplomatic situation. Of the fifty left in the skeletal capacity only five were still alive, Hoshi, Doctor Phlox, and three enlisted members. The doctor was busy with the three enlisted members, leaving Hoshi the duty of getting the entire operations back online again. She started with Communications and when she was able to hail Captain Archer to report what happened.

By the time shore leave was canceled and everyone made it back to the ship, starting on repairs, Hoshi was finally relieved of duty so she could get down to Sickbay to be checked out.

This was six years into the ten year mission, by the time they got back to Earth, Hoshi's twenty-eighth birthday was right around the corner, Archer decided to recommend her for promotion to Commander, it was granted but Archer wanted to make it surprise, on Hoshi's twenty-eighth birthday they surprised her with a review of her career on Enterprise. It started simply enough with her prodigy upbringing and reviewed her pre-Enterprise days, then it went into great detail about each mission she was on that gave her several promotions practically back to back. The time herself, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Lt. Reed were trapped on a Klingon Bird-of-Prey and how she saved the day. Then, on her mission with the rest of the crew into the Expanse and how she tried to sacrifice herself for her ship and crew, but instead turned the Xindis' plan around on them, allowing Archer to save the day, and how what the Xindi did to her allowed her mental facilities to increase indispensably. Then, they highlighted all the alien languages she's come upon and translated. They joked about her transporter mishap that only lasted about a few minutes, but to her was a few days...they ended on a very proud note of how she was able to save the day even if it was not real. They listed how she's been a valuable member of the crew and that her performances ranged well beyond her duties as the Chief Communications Officer. They also made special note of how far as a person this young lady has come since stepping aboard on her first starship. All of this was televised throughout every home on the Starfleet communications band. Finally, because of her heroics and proven command abilities, they made a big show of adding the Commander pip to Hoshi's uniform.

Afterwards, Archer took Hoshi out for a celebratory dinner and a night of dancing. One too many drinks led to some confessions that wouldn't have been mentioned before. The next morning fortunately enough neither awoke with any symptoms of a headache but in Jonathon Archer's San Fransisco loft's bedroom. Within the few weeks that crew was being reshuffled for reassignments and new post, the two came to the acknowledgment that it was meant to be even if Jonathon was older than her by a good twelve years and Hoshi is the fastest command track officer that Starfleet has ever seen. Jonathon had been offered a promotion to Admiral but he refused it knowing that would stick him behind a desk on Earth for the rest of his life, which it'd shorten if he had to suffer such a cruel twist of fate. No he took Command of the next Enterprise, the first warp eight vessel in Starfleet and it was expected to be on another ten year mission and to go further and discover even more alien civilizations.

Trip took Command of an Engineering Vessel with T'Pol as his second in command and wife. Reed had been reassigned to training at the Academy. And Travis retired to join his family on the cargo ship his father was due to retire from soon, to learn all about being a Captain of a Cargo vessel. Phlox returned to the original Enterprise, saying he never felt more at home than he did aboard that particular vessel.

So, it was Jonathon the newly wed Captain with his new bride as his Second-in-Command. They had a much larger and roomier quarters, that actually gave them a living area separate from their bedroom.

By the time Hoshi was preparing to turn thirty years old, she had earned herself another promotion to Captain and offered her own ship to command. She tried to refuse the promotion and her own ship, but it was not going to fly with the brass this time. With only option left to them that Starfleet Command could not oppose one way or another and still allowed them to be together, was for Jonathon to retire and recommend Hoshi take over his command of the second Enterprise. Needless, to say that it didn't go over well was an understatement to say the least, but what they going to do. So, Command relinquished Jonathon of his active duty and allowed him to be with Hoshi as she Captained the only warp eight vessels in the fleet.

Jonathon tried to put on a brave face, tried to find some activities aboard his, no her, ship that would keep him engulfed enough to keep him from being underfoot, he found that babying Porthos and breeding Prothos to be highly enjoyable, but it didn't quite squelch his desire to be the one to lead people into the unknown and deliver them back home to their families unharmed. He was still young and healthy. But, when Hoshi became pregnant with his first twin daughter and son, he'd spent the nine months preparing for their arrival and he took it upon himself to start studying about how to home-school his kids and prepare them for the Academy. His children filled his days and nights with a purpose and a mission that far surpassed his days with Starfleet. When their son and daughter turned about two years old and after nearly loosing them when a race of people called the Frengi attacked them Jonathon knew he and the kids had to return to Earth. Hoshi had been promoted to Admiral after the original Enterprise was decommissioned and a third Enterprise-a warp nine starship, the first of it's kind-had spent it's first two years out in space with her as Capitan. She had missed her family too much, but she got to spend her days studying new cultures and civilizations, she was the one that came up with and worded the Prime Directive about how it's the most important rule of the United Federation of Planets (which she also proposed and wrote the charter for) and Starfleet to not interfere with cultures/civilizations way of life and their believes.

Shortly, after Artemis and Apollo headed off to the Academy together, Hoshi buried her husband Jonathon at the young age of sixty years old. She was only forty-eight years young herself. She spent the next thirty years of her life becoming more and more proud of her children and accomplishing more for Starfleet and United Federation of Planets than anyone in it's entire history. She was even one to clip James T. Kirk's Captain pips to his uniform just before he took command of the very first Enterprise 1701.

Her great-great-grandchildren buried her at the ripe old age of a hundred and forty.

The End


End file.
